


Kind of missed this.

by starksplanet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Slight Thor/Bruce, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksplanet/pseuds/starksplanet
Summary: Tony Stark was many things, but he definitely wasn’t a nanny. Especially for a spider-kid from Queens, who just had to get himself into trouble again.





	Kind of missed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is my first attempt at fan fiction in a veeery long time, especially in English (it’s my second language) so I don’t have a single clue what this is. If I made some dumb mistakes, correct me please, I really want to get back to writing! Anyway, enjoy or not, kids.

Tony Stark was many things, but he definitely wasn’t a nanny. Especially for a spider-kid from Queens, who just had to get himself into trouble again. He called his mentor and asked if he was “free” because the boy was bleeding out in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen and “didn’t know how it happened, but don’t worry Mr. Stark, my healing factor is like, really good!”.

Okay, Tony had to admit that he kind of missed this. Of course, there was nothing to be happy about – Peter was seriously hurt and as always he called it a no biggie, so naturally, Tony was losing his mind. No one called him over a thing like this just a year ago, though. Tony had no idea what little adventures Peter had in the soul stone, but unfortunately, he couldn’t have reached the man in any way. Not even a small sign that he was alive.

Tony shook his head, brushing away the traumatic memories and called for FRIDAY to send him a suit. No more than ten minutes later, he was flying over Midtown, trying to reach the location that Peter was in. He heard a beeping sound and noticed a pop-up warning, informing him that the boy’s suit was off-line. “God damn it, kid.” he said. “FRIDAY, boost me.”.

After powering up his suit’s flying engines, he swiftly made a right into a dark, sketchy alley. “Not surprising.” he thought, and immediately started to look for the kid. He noticed him lying beside a wall and clutching the right side of his stomach. When Tony got closer, Peter looked up and weakly smiled at the man. “What’s up, Mr. Stark.” he laughed, but when he noticed that the action left him in more pain, he grimaced. “Sorry for bothering you, I just didn’t know what to do, a-and I also don’t know how the hell did this happen. I mean, there were only three guys, but I must’ve been really spaced out because one of them just, put a knife in me, and oh, man-“ “Stop rambling, kid.” Tony cut him off and kneeled down next to him. He looked at the wound and winced. “Jesus Christ, I don’t know if you’re blind or something, but that sure as hell doesn’t look like a knife wound to me. Are you sure it wasn’t a bear?” he asked humorously and started to take off his jacket in order to wrap it around the teenager’s stomach. “Positive. Although, it did kinda look different. I don’t know, as I was saying, I was weirdly dazed during this situation.”

Tony did everything he could to lessen the bleeding, but he wasn’t very successful. Sure, Peter’s healing factor was helping a major bit, but it still was a pretty big wound. Tony wasn’t an expert, but it looked like the teen was stabbed with some kind of abraca-Stephen Strange-dabra knife, that extended its area of damage while inside the body. He took out an earpiece from his suit and called Bruce. As far as he knew, the man was working in the compound on something, so Tony was certain he could take care of Peter.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Bruce asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Clearly, Tony was interrupting something important. “Yeah, I got a situation here. Peter’s hurt. Would you be a dear and work your magic on him if I take him into the compound?” Tony looked at the boy, who was looking worse and worse every passing second. He gave him a warm smile, trying to keep the morale up. “Sure, yeah, of course. Are you- how much time do I have?” Tony frowned. “How much time do you have? What does that even mean?” he started to get into his suit, following by scooping Peter into his arms, trying to hold him as close to the suit as possible. “Nothing, nothing. I’ll be waiting in the med bay.” Tony rolled his eyes. He launched into the air and Peter immediately flinched. “Sorry, could’ve warned you. You okay there?” The teen nodded, or at least that’s what Tony interpreted the gesture as. The important thing is that he was still somehow conscious.

They arrived at the compound a while later, Peter almost passed out now. Tony set him down on a sofa, got out of his suit and once again picked him up. He ran as fast as he could to the med bay, where he met Bruce, standing next to the operating table.

“Set him down here.” he pointed at the table and worriedly looked at the boy. Tony did as he was told and gently put Peter down. Bruce carefully examined the wound and started to clean it. The boy moved a little, the alcohol causing him burning pain. Tony instinctively grabbed his arm. “It’s okay, hey.” he said soothingly, attempting to calm the kid down. Bruce started to put pressure on the cut, the bleeding fortunately being way less now, thanks to Tony’s previous attempts at stopping it.

\----------

It didn’t take long to stop the bleeding entirely and stitch the wound – after all, the kid was a super-human. Tony let out a breath of relief when with the help of Bruce he put him down on a bed to rest. The boy was sleeping now, eventually passing out during the operation. Bruce sighed and shook his head. “Well, I’m not sure what got him, but it wasn’t a common stabbing. It might be a new weapon for all we know.” he said. Tony nodded, still staring at the boy in front of him. For a second, he saw him on the ground on Titan, turning to-

No. He couldn’t think about this again. Not if he didn’t want to have a severe anxiety attack right this minute.

“So, what important matter did I interrupt by calling you?” he asked Bruce. The man blushed and shook his head a little with a smile on his face. “Nothing, really. Just, a date. Alright, not a date. A hang. No, not a hang. A meeting, yeah. I had a meeting with uh, Thor.” Bruce explained, clearly nervous. Tony raised his eyebrows amusingly. “ ‘Kay. You just don’t interrupt me when I have a meeting with Pepper tomorrow night.” he smiled, watching as his friend’s face went from red to a sea of blood.

“Alright, Jesus. I think I’m going to bed. I’m assuming you’ll be staying here, so if anything happens, wake me up, alright?” Bruce put a hand on Tony’s shoulder and walked out of the room. Tony grabbed a chair and sat on it next to Peter. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, careful not to wake him. Damn sentiment. As of right now, he really didn’t mind it much, though. At one point, nothing mattered to him except for Peter, and all he could think about was getting him back. The fact that it worked, that the teenager was next to him, still breathing, was absolutely amazing to Tony. He was ready to die for Peter, for the rest of the Avengers, for the whole world. He struggled with deciding whether it was good that he didn’t have to sacrifice himself. But then, he reminded himself of what he wanted to die for – and that he could live for those things. He could see Peter grow up, he could get married to Pepper, he could be with his friends. Yeah. All of that was worth living for.

He sat back and grabbed the boy’s hand, smiling softly. “I’m going to kill you if you ever try to die on me again, Pete.”


End file.
